emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6966 (8th September 2014)
"Following Robbie's arrest for breaking into the abortion clinic, Declan wonders if there is any truth to Megan's accusation, and Charity knows she must think quick to throw her husband off the scent; Priya stirs up trouble for Kirin and Vanessa; and Jimmy plays Nicola at her own game." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity is smug as she watches Robbie get out of a police car. He explains to Megan that he was arrested for breaking into the abortion clinic. Megan despairs to think that any chance of getting proof may have slipped through their fingers. Tracy gives Sam a leather jacket for being so nice to her. Nicola and Bernice try to trick Jimmy into having a makeover but he escapes. Kirin tells a prying Priya that if he wants to see Vanessa again he will. Robbie arrives at work and winds up Declan by telling Jimmy that he was arrested for doing a favour for a mate who's in denial about his wife having had an abortion. Declan warns Robbie never to bring those accusations into his house again, but Robbie and Megan's determination to pursue Charity over this starts to stir doubts in Declan. Zak wonders if he has been too hard on Tracy and invites her round to watch a film on his new television. Priya overhears Vanessa telling Leyla how much she likes Kirin. Jimmy spies an opportunity to play Nicola at her own game and pays Finn for his trendy bow tie, braces and sunglasses as he heads off for a night out with Victoria. Charity becomes worried as Declan is distant with her. Despite learning Kirin's 'date' was actually his auntie, Priya twists the truth by telling Vanessa that Kirin has met a girl and they're going on a second date. Jimmy shows off his new look to Nicola and Bernice who are horrified. At the Dingles', Tracy loses her balance while dancing when Zak has popped out, sending the TV crashing to the floor. Sam asks Tracy if she can contribute to the cost of a replacement but she lies that she doesn't have any money. Beginning to panic, Charity begs Chas to lie and pretend that she was driving her to the clinic to have an abortion. She refuses saying if James ever found out it'd be over between them. She tells Charity that she warned her at the time to not go through with the abortion and flatly tells her she's on her own. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, rear hallway/stairs *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office and stairs Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at the earlier time of 6.45pm to make way for Live International Football broadcast at 7.15pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 7.45pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 6.45pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 4,630,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 26.6% share. A further 163,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.8% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns